Austin
by diamondprincessforever
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Yes. I used the song Austin by Blake Shelton for this story. Hermione leaves Draco for the place she was born in Austin Texas, USA. This story is about them finding each other again. Please read and review. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used or the song.

A/N: Hi, so as you know this story is the sequel to "Yes". I hope you enjoy. I have Hermione living in Austin Texas until she was about 5 and she wanted to go back so this story is her in Austin and Draco left in London. Don't forget to Read and Review.

Hermione stood by the front door, of the house she bought with Draco after they got married, holding a small suitcase and her wand. She looked around, sighed and placed a note on telephone table. It said

Draco,

I am so sorry for leaving like this but I need to clear my mind. I don't want to argue anymore or I'm afraid I'll start to resent you. I'll be in touch when I'm ready.

Hermione

_She left without leaving' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
_  
Hermione then turned and walked out the door.

Draco returned from work about an hour after Hermione left. When he tossed his house keys on the table he noticed the note. He slammed his fist on the table and fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"Why Hermione? Why?" He shouted to an empty house.

He got up and rushed around the house looking for any sign of where she might have gone. But he couldn't find anything. He was standing in their bedroom and that is when he remembered her talking about Austin, Texas, USA. He vaguely remembered her saying something about living there before moving to London.

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time_

Just then there was a loud pop from downstairs. Draco ran down the stairs and shouted hopefully "HERMIONE!"

But it was only Blaise. "Draco what is with the screaming?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione left me." Draco sadly replied as he fell onto the couch. Blaise sat beside him.

"I'm sorry man. Did she say if she was coming back?"

"No she left a note saying she'd be in touch when she is ready. The note is by the front door if you want to read it."

==================================10 Months Later=====================================

_It was almost a year before she called him up_

Hermione sat staring at the phone in her new apartment with Ginny Weasley. She sighed "I miss him so much. I hope he will take me back after this long."

"Good news is that he never sent you divorce papers." Ginny said.

Hermione looked up at her "I didn't tell him where I was going so how could he?"

"But he is a wizard he could have found you if he wanted. I bet you he is just giving you the space you need and will be waiting with open arms when you return. Now, stop stalling and call. I don't have all day; Harry thinks I'm at the market."

Hermione picked up the phone and dialled a number she hoped he still had.

After three rings she heard Draco's voice. He sounded just the same.  
_  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got  
_  
_If you're calling' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got something' to sell, you're wasting' your time, I'm not  
buying'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you  
_  
Hermione dropped the phone and gasped. She looked at Ginny with big teary eyes.

_The telephone fell to the counter_

"What?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione could barely speak "He still loves me! I can't believe that he still loves me after all of this time. What made him wait for me that long?"

_She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be_

Ginny put her arm around Hermione and said "That is a strong bond you two have. His love is a special kind of love. Call him back in a couple days and actually say something this time."_  
_

====================================Three Day Later====================================

_She waited three days, and then she tried again_

"Oh boy, what am I going to say to him if he answers?" Hermione questioned.

_She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then  
_  
She dialled and waited to hear that soothing voice on the phone.

_If it's Friday night I'm at the game  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you  
_  
"Please call my back at 00-1*-512-555-4589. Thank you."

_Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word_

On Sunday night Hermione was curled up by the phone in sweat pants and a t-shirt when the phone rang  
_  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

_If you're calling' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talking' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

"Oh, Draco, can you ever forgive me?" Hermione cried.

Draco cradled the phone and said, "Of course I can Hermione. I just want to be a family again. Please come home!"

"I haven't used magic in all this time so I'm a little rusty. I'm booking the next flight into London. I love you Draco."

"I love you to Hermione." They both hung up willing the next couple hours to go by fast.

================================A few Hours Later======================================

Draco stood waiting at the Heathrow airport in a dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

Hermione sat on the plane in a pink tank top and jeans waiting for the plane to land as quickly as possible.

Once the plane landed and Hermione could get off she ran into the airport searching for Draco. That is when they both spotted each other from across the room. Hermione threw down her carryon bag and ran across to Draco. Tears were spilling down both their faces when Draco lifted Hermione up and spun her around. When he placed her on the floor he took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Both feeling like this was the first time they had ever kissed.

"Hermione, I am so glad you are home. Please don't leave like that again." Draco said pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione sighed in comfort and said "I promise. I now know where I belong. Right here in your arms. I still love you."

"And I still love you."

_I still love you  
_

A/N: I hope you liked the sequel to "Yes". Please Read and Review.


End file.
